It is desirable to give guests access to a building, e.g., a home, while also restricting the guests from accessing specific areas. This can be important for privacy reasons as well as for safety issues.
It is convenient to keep a building such as a house in a fully open and accessible state for the benefit of the owners when the owners are alone. Requirements for securing parts of the building, however, can quickly change if unexpected guests arrive or if others are present.